Railroad locomotives have large diesel engines that utilize substantial amount of diesel fuel, oil, and water. Sand is also used to improve the traction of the drive wheels of the locomotive on the tracks. When a locomotive requires fuel, it is common practice to cut the locomotive from the train cars and run it to a service pit. This takes time and increases the cost of rail services. The locomotive fuel truck of the invention provides all of the essential fuel, water, oil, and sand requirements for a locomotive without the need to cut and run the locomotive to a service pit.